


The Guest

by Pandemotion



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Brainwashing, M/M, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 14:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14620839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandemotion/pseuds/Pandemotion
Summary: When Jake has an old neighbor over at his new apartment, he's swiftly controlled by a brainwashing app that makes him see the guest as so much more.





	The Guest

Jake hadn’t wanted Tom to visit. To be honest, despite living next to him most of his life, he’d always found the guy to be creepy. When he got a job and moved out of town, there was a part of him that hoped he’d never have to deal with the guy again. But when his parents called and pretty much ordered him to let the guy spend a night at his place since he had to visit Central City, well, he didn’t have that much of a choice.

 

He might’ve been on the fast track to partner at one of the country’s premier law firms, but Jake was still the kind of guy who liked doing right by his folks. And hey, maybe his mom was right, and Tom really had changed and grown up to be a decent man.

 

So he’d been wholly prepared to give the guy a chance when he arrived at his doorstep. He’d gotten the guest room all set up in advance, and he felt annoyed when the first thing Tom did once he arrived was to shove his phone into Jake’s face.

 

There was a swirl of colors moving around the screen, twisting and turning and changing and making Jake’s head go numb. Jake had no idea how long he stared at them, frozen completely in place until Tom saw it fit to move his phone away.

 

“Now take the bags to the master bedroom,” Tom started, already moving past him and ruffling through his fridge. Jake sighed, but got to it anyway. Even if Tom wanted to be rude, he was still going to be a good host. It was just for a night, anyway. 

 

“Yeah, sure, just gonna move some of my stuff for tomorrow morning.” And with that, he was off, setting off Tom’s bags in his room, and moving the things he’d need for work the next day into the guest room. When he was done, he felt something was a bit off about the room arrangements, and moved to find Tom to talk this out.

 

The guy had taken over Jake’s favorite armchair, reclining happily with his legs spread wide open, fiddling with his belt. 

 

“Hey, no,” Jake moved closer to stop the guy from opening his pants in the middle of the living room, but stopped when Tom shoved his phone back into his face. 

 

“Come on, Jake, I’ve been in your place for how long and you still haven’t sucked my cock?” he opened his pants now, pulling out his half hard member and giving it a few strokes. “I thought you knew better than that, with how much you love having a dick down your throat.”

 

That asshole! Who the hell did he think he was, implying that Jake was a bad host? Jake quickly kneeled between the man’s spread legs, slapping Tom’s hands away from his dick and taking it into his own. It was completely hard now, and Jake wasted no time in taking the tip in his mouth.

 

He couldn’t help but moan. Fuck, just the tip already tasted so good, and felt so right in his mouth. He placed his hands on Tom’s knees to steady himself, before leaning forward and taking more of it into his mouth, trying to move his tongue around the shaft. He kept going until he started choking, and even then he didn’t stop. He couldn’t. Everything about sucking cock felt so good, even his throat spasming at having something shoved so deep. 

 

Once he could feel Tom’s pubes tickling his nose, he pulled back for a bit. Took the chance to breathe. But he didn’t leave the shaft unattended, placing sloppy kisses on the head and tonguing the slit. When a bead of pre-come hit his tongue, he moaned again, loudly. Yeah, that was enough breathing, he shoved himself back down on Tom’s dick, bobbing his head as much as he could, letting out soft groans every time the blunt head hit the back of his throat.

 

Mentally, Jake was hitting himself. He should’ve gotten on his knees and begged to suck Tom’s dick the moment the doorbell rang. He could feel it twitching in his mouth, and the thought of drinking down Tom’s come had him move one of his hands to stroke himself through his pants. He wanted to taste the man’s come so badly!

 

Tom gripped Jake’s brown curls tightly when he came, pulling him off his dick and shooting his load all over his face, earning himself a whine. That wasn’t what he wanted! To fix his rude guest’s mistake, Jake immediately started wiping the man’s seed off his cheeks and into his mouth, coming himself as the first taste hit his lips.

 

Jake was snapped out of his odd state by the sound of a camera shutter going off. What the hell had he been doing!? Why was he on his knees, face covered in come, and with his pants so wet?! Growling, he moved up to grab Tom by the shirt collar. “What the fuck did you do, you weird little-!?”

 

His threat was interrupted by Tom once more showing him his phone, and all his tension melted away with the ever changing colors. 

 

“What are you upset about, anyway? You’re a slave who’s addicted to my cock, after all.” Tom reached up to pet Jake’s hair, and Jake relaxed into the touch. Huh, that was right. No reason to be upset at all. It felt so good to suck cock, he really hoped Tom let him do it again before he left. “Now go wash up a bit, then meet me in the bedroom.”

* * *

 

Jake got back to the bedroom a bit later, hair damp from the shower but wearing nothing, not even a towel. Tom was just as naked, sprawled on the bed, and holding a VR headset in his hands. He eyed Jake appreciatively, patting the spot next to him on the bed and giving him the headset. 

 

He put it on without complaint, sitting next to Tom on the bed. The pretty lights were back, soothing him. “Yes, good slave. Now, to make sure the brainwashing works properly, I want you to answer everything I tell you, all right?” Tom was putting his hands all over him now, guiding him to lie down on the bed, arms raised and legs spread.

 

“Uhuh, sure,” he replied without thinking, earning himself a hard slap to his inner thigh.

 

“You’re to adress me as  _ Master _ , whore. Don’t forget it again.”

 

Jake whimpered, but nodded his head, letting out a soft  _ yes, master _ , and the hand on his thigh moved to rub soothing circles on the bruised area, Jake letting out a soft sigh of appreciation, dick already starting to stir with the light touches. 

 

Master didn’t stay at his thighs, moving instead to touch all of Jake. From kissing and nipping at his earlobe to rubbing his thighs, to kissing and marking his neck with a string of bruises while fondling Jake’s ass, to finally latching onto one of his sensitive nipples, mouth harshly teasing and sucking the nub while the other hand pinched and twisted it without mercy. “M-Master,  _ ah _ , that hurts!”

 

Jake’s complaint was rewarded with a sinister chuckle coming from Master, who moved his mouth away but put both hands on Jake’s chest now, abusing the hard nubs. “But you’re a slave who’s addicted to my cock.  _ Everything I do to you feels good. _ You love having your slutty nipples abused.” Master whispered up in his ear, and oh, he was right, after each breathy word the touches started feeling better and better, Jake’s cock twitching happily at every hard pinch.

 

“O-Oh, right, Mast- _ ahn _ .” Jake let out a breathy moan when he tried to talk. His chest felt so good, now, even if his nipples probably looked red and swollen. He was his master’s slave, and if Master wanted to abuse his chest, it had to feel good. That’s why he was the Master.

 

The nipple play continued, Jake didn’t know how long for, only knowing that the more Master touched his needy chest the better it felt, until he felt he was going to come from that alone. Master was right, nipples like that were slutty, but they matched him just fine.

 

When Jake was on the brink of coming, Master pulled away. He was still sitting between Jake’s spread legs, but he wasn't touching the other man at all. With his vision blocked off, Jake had no idea what was going to happen until he felt a hand on the back of his knees, pushing his legs up. “Hold them like that, slave,” Master commanded, and Jake happily took hold of his legs, posing with them spread for his Master. The post must have been nice, based on Master’s appreciative hum.

 

“Hmm, you look great with your legs spread like that. You love spreading your legs whenever I tell you to, after all. Such a fantastic whore, you feel so good whenever you please me, don’t you?” Master still wasn’t touching him again, but his words went straight to Jake’s groin. He bucked his hips a bit, showing himself off for his Master. “Such a needy whore, don’t worry, Master will take care of you.”

 

“Yes, Master, I’m a needy whore!” Jake answered, but Master moved off the bed for a while.  Jake remained perfectly still where he was, since he hadn’t been ordered to move, but he wondered if he did something to displease Master. Such terrifying thoughts didn’t last, as Master soon returned, and Jake heard the noise of a bottle cap opening.

 

Master poured some cold lube directly onto Jake’s hole, first, watching the tight pucker twitch in discomfort at the temperature, but Jake was a good slave who didn’t move, even if he jumped in surprise a little bit. After that, Master’s hands returned to Jake’s body, causing him to moan happily. One went back to his sensitive chest, teasing the nipple with his nail, the other one started rubbing small circles around his hole, teasing and prodding the entrance, but not pushing in yet.

 

“Do you want your ass fucked?” Master asked, and Jake moved his hips in frustration. He was Master’s whore! Of course he wanted to be fucked.

 

“Use my ass to please your cock, Master! Fuck your slutty slave’s hole, please!” he begged. Jake didn’t know where this was coming from, since he’d never even considered playing with his ass until a few minutes ago, but if he was a whore, then he needed to have his holes fucked by his Master. That was what he was there for.

 

Master hummed in appreciation, calling him a good little whore, before pushing a slick finger inside. It was tight, but Jake was so relax it didn’t hurt, it only felt a bit weird. The digit wasn’t at all patient like the teasing before, pumping in and out of him quickly. Soon, another finger was added, and then a third, and before he knew it Jake was moaning at the feeling of being fucked by Master’s fingers, moaning in pleasure whenever they curled and scraped his walls. This already felt better than his mouth, and Master hadn’t even used his wonderful cock yet! Jake was drooling a bit in anticipation.

 

The fingers pulled out before long, and Jake was left feeling empty. He needed more. “Oh, please, Master, please, fuck my ass!” he begged, and Master chuckled at him again.

 

“Don’t worry, my whore, I’m going to put it in now,” and Jake could feel the blunt head of the man’s cock rubbing against his slick entrance. “And every time I thrust inside, you’re going to fall more and more in love with my cock, until your brainwashing is permanent.”   
  
Jake had no time to process those words, because as soon as he said them, Master pushed in all at once. It hurt, and he felt like he was being split in half, but it felt so good knowing it was his Master doing that to him that Jake came all over himself, harder than he’d ever come before. Master didn’t care, though, pushing Jake’s knees down further until he was almost bent in half.

 

The pace was brutal, Master not giving him any time to adjust before pounding him relentlessly, and Jake moaned wantonly like the whore he was with each thrust. Even though he just came, he could feel his own cock starting to get hard again every time Master moved his wonderful shaft inside of him, making Jake see stars. He tried moving his hips in time with Master’s pace, but he was so drunk on the pleasure he couldn’t muster up the strength to do anything but lie there and let his Master use him as he saw fit. 

 

Being fucked felt so, so good, Jake wondered why he never did this before, and knew deep inside he’d never be able to live without this anymore. He needed this thick, perfect cock to tear him open every day now.

 

“I’m going to cum, whore, and once I do, you’ll be reborn as my perfect, obedient,  _ hah _ , slave!” Master announced, picking up his pace and slamming even deeper into Jake, hitting a spot he didn’t know existed before and seeing stars. He moaned loudly at this, everything was becoming too much. The pleasure from that spot inside of him, Master’s balls slapping against his ass, the way Master panted and moaned in the middle of his orders because he made him feel good… Jake came at the same time his Master filled his insides, feeling so good he couldn’t even see the colors on the headset screen anymore.

 

Master removed himself quickly from Jake, removing his headset and handing him a plug. “I don’t want you letting my come out.” Master ordered, and Jake happily put the plug in his ass, glad that Master allowed him to keep his come like that.

 

He pet Jake’s head affectionately, giving Jake a small kiss on the lips. “Now go to your bed, slave. Tomorrow, I want you to take me to meet your co-workers. I’m sure they’ll all love my brainwashing app, just like you did.”

 

Jake smiled happily at that. He would make his Master proud.


End file.
